lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Citizenship - Being a Beneficial Town Member
Congrats, Lokan, you've arrived in Town! From here, everything gets a lot more interesting. What you see when you arrive at your Town depends on how your Town is arranged. However, the basics of each and every Town are the same. That portal you stepped through goes both ways. Stepping back into it will take you to Spawn, and you can always come back by entering the building and going through the same portal as before. If you wander a bit around your Town, you'll likely notice that Loka's Town system is not exactly a vanilla experience. Machines (called Industries) whir, Jobs are waiting to be accepted, portals lie in wait... Firstly, let's talk about chat. WHITE chat means people are talking publicly. You are automatically set to talk in public chat. YELLOW chat is your alliance chat, and can be used through /a (one-time chat switch) or /ch a (full chat switch). LIGHT BLUE chat is from your Town, and can be used via /t (one-time chat switch) or /ch t (full chat switch). There are other chats, too, but these are the main ones you'll be using. Use them wisely! So what you can be doing to help out the Town? Let's take a peek. '----- Jobs -----' Jobs are vital to a Town's functionality. Higher-ups within the Town can easily create, edit, and delete Jobs for the Town. Let's take a look at an example. Here we have a Job Sign. Signs like these allow you to accept a Job and complete it. On the first line, you can see the Job's name. Line 2 shows the name of the person who created the job. Next, you can see exactly what you need to do in order to complete this Job. On the last line, there may be a reward of some kind for when you complete the task. The reward may be Prestige (a number only useful within your Town, usually used to show the extent of your Town contributions) or any kind of physical item. Right-click the sign to start your Job, and use /j l ''to view all your current Jobs. In addition to Job signs, there are also Job NPCs, which serve the exact same purpose. Here we can see a Job NPC with an available Job, as signified by the yellow symbol above its head. Right-clicking on the NPC opens a menu, as seen below. Shift-click on the Job you want to accept it, and remember, you can use ''/j l ''to see all your active jobs. Depending on the Job, it may complete automatically, or you may need to turn in items to the NPC. In case the latter, simply gather the items required and right-click the NPC. Take the items from your inventory and put them in the NPC's inventory, then exit the interface. Ta-da! You're done! '----- Industries -----''' Walking around Town, you many notice several strange buildings with various noises coming from them. These buildings are called Industries, and they produce resources automatically! Check out the Industry page to get more detailed information on these; here we will be outlining the basics of what each one does, and a few tips about them. Each Industry has two important features - an INPUT chest and an OUTPUT chest. You can (and should) remove these chests in order to place them somewhere safer, preferably covered on all sides (use trapdoors and shift-click them to lock them!). That way, only you and your Town members can access these chests! Input chests take items and use them over time to create resources in the output chest. Let's look at the Industries on Loka. Note that these Industries have been slightly modified from their original form. This is called a Barn. Barns consume animal food depending on which animals you have in the pens of the barn. For example, having sheep in the pens would mean you need to put wheat in the input chest. Doing so will produce mutton and wool in the output chest every few hours. This also works on other passive mobs like cows and chickens; just be sure to use their corresponding food! Lumber Mills consume axes to produce logs. The type of log various depending on which continent you are in and which territories you and your alliance have claimed. Check the World Map to find areas where certain trees grow! Dig Sites will produce items like stone, clay, gravel, and sand using shovels from the input chest. Want diamonds, Ancient Ingots, stone, lapis, and other minerals? Put some pickaxes in your input chest at the Mine. The Arcanium is a unique industry in that it doesn't actually produce or consume anything as all other Industries do. Think of the Arcanium as a super-charged enchanting table. Here, you don't need lapis to enchant your stuff, and all enchantments are automatically set to level 30 enchantments, meaning you will get awesome enchantments very quickly! The Dungeon consumes swords to output hostile drops such as gunpowder, exp bottles, bones, rotten flesh, and more. Windmills consume hoes to produce resources such as wheat and carrots. The output of this, much like the Lumber Mill, is dependent on which continent your Town is on and which territories your alliance owns.